A Ring
by 0WritersBlock0
Summary: This is based off of a Tumblr post about Aziraphale and Crowley. Cute shit. I dunno, just read it, man.


A/N:

The Tumblr post this was inspired by is:

post/187705319975/arranged-marriage-green-eyed-epiphany-ineffable

Credit for the idea and most parts of the plot goes to weatheredlaw on Tumblr, in response to an ask from Khiroptera.

It's super fuckin' cute. OP set up a lot of the story. I just expanded it. Uh, comment and kudos pls. That's it.

* * *

"Crowley, please! I'm simply going into the gardens. You need not worry about me!"

An exasperated sigh. "It's not about your safety, it's about the flowers' safety. Last time you went into the garden without company, you drowned the petunias and starved the roses. You don't get to choose whether or not I go with you into that place."

A disgruntled huff. "I was just trying to help, you know."

"Right, because that worked so well last time. Those two young nobles ended up eloping with a dagger from the treasury, and they created an entirely new kingdom that Regent Gabriel hates," sneers the personal guard of the Prince. Crowley didn't despair Aziraphale for showing mercy to those young nobles. The young man was brave and strong and willing to defend his beloved, who was pregnant at the time. They had to avoid the wrath of their Queen and their parents, so Aziraphale helped them escape, providing a dagger for their safety. Sure, he didn't have to. He could have let them get punished accordingly. But he wouldn't let that happen to them.

Aziraphale was too kind a soul to let anyone hurt the innocent. Even though the laws dictated that the two youths deserved punishment for sneakily obtaining royal secrets, they did not earn torture or death for that behavior. The young Prince worried for them and helped them escape to freedom, not wanting to see the bright, hopeful couple shattered by his family's rage.

Crowley fell in love with him for that.

Aziraphale did what no one else of the Court would do: he saved the lives of the two nobles who committed one of the highest crimes of the land. And he didn't do it for selfish reasons like rebelling against his family's strict rules or for gaining the attention of his kingdom. Aziraphale saved them because he saw goodness in their hearts and wanted to protect that.

Who in the world had the right to guilt the young man for that? Certainly not the royal family, and especially not that smug bastard, Gabriel. For a prince of the land, Gabriel had little to no sympathy for his own subjects.

Speaking of Gabriel, an announcer of the Court hurried over to the two young people engaged in mildly amusing conversations. Crowley quickly returned to the stiff, impartial, defensive posture expected of him as a personal guard of a Royal family member. Aziraphale watched in confusion as the young man ran to them, a scroll grasped tightly in a pale fist.

"To the Prince Aziraphale. You have been summoned by King Regent Gabriel. He wishes to discuss with you a matter of the State that cannot be shared with others that do not pertain to the Court. He has requested that you visit his chambers immediately."

Aziraphale sighed and nodded, rubbing his temples. Gabriel, due to his disdain for the people of lower status in the kingdom, often sent Aziraphale to handle his business among the commoners. Sending out announcements or altering laws or dictating punishments (his least favorite activity) or even promoting certain people to higher positions or even to the Court. The younger son had become Gabriel's hand in the kingdom's daily affairs, taking control of issues far too ill-managed by the commoners.

"Did he state whether or not my guard can join me?" questioned Aziraphale.

"No, sire. His Highness did not, but he has said that as long as the matter remains within the Court until His Highness informs the rest of the kingdom, you may tell whomever you please."

He smiled warmly at the shaking youth. "Thank you, John. Take some time off. You have done much work today. It is your first day of work in the castle, yes? Do not fret. You may spend some time in the kitchen if you wish to work further, but this announcing work is far too much for you, I can see."

A fatigued bow, an exhausted smile, and a grateful expression later, the young man ran away once again, pep in his step and light in his eyes.

Crowley chuckled a little, his posture loosening up a moment later. "You're too kind for your own good, angel."

Aziraphale hummed, beginning the walk down to the Regent's quarters. He motioned with his hand for Crowley to join him. "Careful, Crowley. That almost sounded fond. We all know how that ends for you."

Red-faced, the red-haired guard huffed. "Shut up. You have no place to judge me for being soft. You just gave an announcer a day off from his job. That's all he does. Announce things. And you told him to stop working for the day. You can't call me fond or fuzzy when you coddle people when they're working."

A laugh. "I mean, I never called you fuzzy. Only fond! Is that so bad?"

Heart in his throat, blockage in his lungs, Crowley sighed, "Absolutely, angel. I'm a guard. You're the Prince. We shouldn't be talking so comfortably, especially not as friends."

Aziraphale grumbled. "I care not. You are wonderful, and I shall speak to you as I wish. Royal behavior be damned." His serious expression morphed into hesitation. "Well, in private at least. We can't be friends in front of others, but we can be friends on our own." Azure eyes flicked to the handsome profile of their guardian. "Right?"

Aureate eyes glanced down at soft sky blue momentarily before looking ahead again. The hint of a smile curved onto a beautiful jaw. "Right. Behind closed doors." A pause. "Funny that people don't ever think of that as an innuendo of sorts."

Aziraphale groaned. Moment ruined. "You just did."

"I suppose that's true."

"Suppose?!"

"SHHH! We're almost at the door!"

Aziraphale glowered up at his fire-haired companion. "Then stop loudly telling me to be quiet."

"Ugh. _Aziraphale!_"

With another grunt of displeasure, the Prince quietened and knocked on the elaborate, oakwood door of the Regent's room. "Gabriel? You in here?" Aziraphale slowly pushed open the door and peeked his head inside. He spotted Gabriel gazing out the window with his back turned to the door.

A frustrated sigh. "'_Are you in here?'_, Aziraphale. Please use full sentences. We are not the common folk."

Aziraphale sputtered out an apology and stepped into the room, Crowley entering silently behind him and closing the door. "Sorry, Gabriel. What did you want to talk about again?"

One more sigh, and the taller, gray-haired man turned around, gazing down at his younger brother. "Much. Sit, Aziraphale." Upon the obedient action of the younger royal, Gabriel continued. "I need you to get married."

Silence.

"Um. What?"

"You need to get married, Aziraphale. The people are losing faith in the Crown. We need to maintain their loyalty. For that, we need to improve our reputation. Make an alliance. Considering our other siblings are completely useless in trying to forge relations, you will be the one to marry. You are the youngest, after all, and it's far easier to find a bride for you than it would be for someone like Michael. Yes? Now go get ready. Make some preparations. Find a ring. Whatever is necessary. Speak to the Court Librarian and get any necessary information."

Aziraphale, still in shock from the situation, slowly stands and exits the room without making another sound. Gabriel assumes that means Aziraphale will accept. Crowley, knowing the angel's disposition and behavior, understands that the Prince couldn't process what just happened.

With a bow to the Regent who's since turned around again, Crowley rushes after Aziraphale. The two walk in dead silence until returning to the garden. No words exchanged until they sit down on a bench among the daffodils and look around awkwardly.

Aziraphale coughs. "I was silent because I didn't understand what had happened. I have no intention of accepting, Crowley. Just. You just need to know that."

"Ngk. What?" The guard slowly turns to his angel and watches in confusion. "You can't say no. He's King Regent now, not just your asshole older brother."

"My dear boy, Gabriel is both of those things. But he is not Mother. He does not decide my life for me. I may be Prince, but my duty to my people has nothing to do with my reputation as a member of the Royal family. I only respect the Crown as it relates to my mother. But it has no importance on Gabriel's head."

Crowley wants to choke on air. For such a stickler about rules, Aziraphale sure was a rebel. "Who are you, and what have you done with my angel?"

Aziraphale laughs like bells, and the guard is reminded of all the reasons why he loves this man in the first place. All of the reasons including his rebellious and brave love for the people. Insane Prince, this one. "It's still me, my dear. But I do not need to marry to help my people. That's simply not true. Gabriel only wants marriage for power and for the supportive cheers of another kingdom to spread to ours."

Crowley coughs. "Can we not talk about royal mutiny in the damned gardens? Who knows who's listening?! Last time someone heard you, I had to bail you out of the dungeons because Michael wanted to execute you while Gabriel was unaware of this and happily at that conference in the East. And that time Sandalphon nearly wrung you out in public for lying to the Queen? Or when Uriel nearly broke your wrist when you tried to steal some food for the servants' children waiting in the castle for their parents to finish working."

Aziraphale grins. "You have to protect me. That's your job, Crowley. Are you expecting thanks now?"

Crowley snorted. "When have I ever? I mean, honestly, I'm just shocked that you haven't been discovered, charged for treason, and banished from the kingdom yet. Besides, all I'm expecting is for you to use that clever little brain of yours and be more intelligent regarding where we talk about how you disagree with your family's behavior. So next time, I'm not flayed alive for associative mutiny against the crown while you wait six weeks in a dungeon as your punishment."

"Fair enough. Next time, let's just talk in my room. Yes? Now. How about we head down to the kitchen? I hear the head chef is trying out a new recipe for apple cake that is to die for."

"Sure." Calm, cool, and collected on the outside, and a panic attack on the inside. Talking inside Aziraphale's room? Crowley would probably die. No. He would certainly die. One, because people would assume he was trying to fuck the Prince, and second because Aziraphale was too fucking cute for his own good.

A quiet stroll later, they found themselves at the center of a giant mess. A mess bigger than anything else they'd seen in their lives. Apple pieces on the wall alongside pecans and flour. Batter coated any usable kitchen surface. Even the floor drowned in flour, eggs, and oil. Aziraphale watched on in horror as the poor kitchen staff littered around, unsure of how to handle their mess.

"Everyone?" No one heeded him. "Excuse me!"

Deathly silence before the storm. Everyone turned to him, tears filling some pairs of eyes as teeth worried at lower lips. The head chef murmured nervously, "Your Highness, we did not expect you here."

"I simply came to see if the apple cakes were ready," explained the youngest royal. He chuckled after a moment. "I think they got lost on their way to the oven." Everyone laughed, some nervously, some genuinely.

He walked to the corner of the kitchen closest to him and grabbed a large mop, handing it to Crowley before taking one for himself.

He motioned the guard forward and grinned. "You're the most tidy person in the castle. Teach us."

The fiery-haired man glared at Aziraphale before sighing and turning to the others. "I don't know what even happened, but I've decided I don't want to know. First thing's first. Clean this hideous floor. And then the kitchen surfaces. And then the walls. All of you, carefully step out of this mess and go to the cleaners' quarters and ask them for their rags. But you all will wash the rags as they get dirty. The cleaners didn't create this mess."

Soft groans of displeasure, but no one disagreed. They turned to Aziraphale for confirmation of the order. He smiled hesitantly. "Crowley will lead this cleaning operation. I only know as far as using a mop. Don't look to me for advice."

A five minute walk to the kitchens led to an entire two-hour-long cleaning fiasco, everyone trying to disinfect or improve one surface or another in the massive culinary space.

By the end of it, the kitchen looked like it had never seen a bad day in its entire life. Everyone gazed at Crowley with open awe. "How are you-?"

He sighed. "I have to clean up everyone's messes. Cleaning the kitchen is just a more literal and physical form of that."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "And he's very organized. None of you have seen him clean with vigor. The entire building seems to shake with fear when he gets to work. Absolutely stunning ability, Crowley has."

The chef grinned, walking over to lay a hand on the young guard's shoulder. "Lad, should you or the Prince ever want of something from the kitchen, you need only ask. You saved us from imminent banishment from the Castle."

Crowley shrugged like it was nothing while Aziraphale glowed with pride. "Thank you, sir. Appreciate it. But we gotta get back to work and I'm sure you have lots of baking to do." A playful smirk sent the older man into a fit of laughter that continued even as the kitchen staff began working again.

Aziraphale smiled up at Crowley as they returned to his quarters. The guard tried to ignore it but grew so antsy he had to ask. "What are you starin' at?"

"Nothing at all, dear boy. It was incredibly kind what you did for those people. Not just any guard would keep secrets from the Crown and help _clean_," commented Aziraphale.

Crowley flushed a light pink, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked. "It was nothing. I just didn't want them to spend forever cleaning when they have other work to do."

Aziraphale chuckled. "Say what you will, Crowley, but you really are such a nice person."

The first time the Prince had told him that, Crowley had shoved him up against a wall in the Prince's room, glowering down at joyful cerulean eyes and wondrous golden hair. Crowley did not trust the royal family, and by extension, the Prince he had to guard. They were friends, yes, but any compliments always startled and angered the furious young protector of the Prince.

Now, Crowley quietly accepted those compliments, not really acknowledging whether or not he agreed with them. Frankly, Aziraphale was always the nicer person between them. Crowley had his moments of good, but they were quickly overshadowed by his participation in the resistance fighting the royal family's influence on the outskirts of town.

Aziraphale didn't like Crowley going there to fight on off-days. Not because he didn't support the cause, but because he hated seeing his closest friend in danger.

Upon returning to the room, Aziraphale settled into a chaise couch and grabbed his favorite book, spectacles set on his nose before he began reading.

Crowley day perpendicular to him, always keeping watch over the exits and entrances to the room.

"How?"

Aziraphale took a moment before glancing up at Crowley. "Yes, Crowley?"

"How do you plan on refusing the marriage? This is Gabriel we're talking about. He isn't the type to give up silently and let you do whatever. He'll make sure the marriage happens."

Aziraphale removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I'll say I do not need marriage to improve the reputation. I'll say that a young woman's life shouldn't be ruined by marrying me. You know he'll like that, the spiteful man. I'll say I'm too busy and won't be able to take good care of her. I'll say that it's unsafe for our kingdom because we don't know the true nature of the other family. I'll say _something_, Crowley."

His heart soared in his chest, but not too high. He couldn't hope that Aziraphale loved him in return. But he could hope that the marriage wouldn't happen.

The next time Aziraphale met Gabriel was for supper, when the older sibling asked a servant to give Aziraphale a scroll containing information about his future wife. "The Princess Anathema of the Device family. Powerful. Very rich. They built their kingdom from nothing, and their Princess is as strong-willed as her father, the King."

Aziraphale choked on his red wine as he read the description on the scroll. "Gabriel, she's a little more than fifteen years younger than me! I can't marry her!"

He set down the scroll beside him and coughed into a napkin. Gabriel scowled. "You can, and you will. There's no changing my decision on this, Aziraphale."

Its pallor much more gray and displeased than it was prior to this conversation, Aziraphale's face fell. He couldn't marry. He had a whole life in front of him. He couldn't just get married and ignore everything else. So many books to read, so many pastries to try, so many new things to learn with and about Crowley. He couldn't leave that life behind just because the people were rebelling and losing faith.

Aziraphale silently finished his dinner and asked to be excused. Gabriel sighed and nodded, waving his hand. The younger of the two sprinted out of the kitchen and up to his room. Crowley ran to catch up. A bit pudgy though Aziraphale was, the Prince was quite the fighter and quite the runner.

Aziraphale remained inside his room for the rest of the night, meeting eyes with Crowley as they observed the impending termination of their friendship. Crowley only made a simple motion. He walked towards the bed-seated Prince and kneeled down. Spindly fingers took hold of a strong, sword-scarred hand and kissed the backside knuckles.

Golden eyes seemed to glow in the light emanating from the singular candle on the bedside table. A slow, charming smiled slithered onto a stress-worn face. "All will be well, Aziraphale. Just you watch."

His breath caught in his throat. Aziraphale had never seen his friend smile like that before. Maybe it was for his comfort. Maybe it was for Crowley's own comfort. Maybe it was something else.

The guard stood up and bowed gently before moving to stand just outside the door after checking the locks on the windows and other doors. "Goodnight, Aziraphale," murmured Crowley. This broke his heart. It was always Angel. Goodnight, angel. Not Goodnight, Aziraphale.

Pursed lips replied, "Good night, Crowley."

A shadow-guarded heart broke upon closing that door. Even with Crowley, Aziraphale's nicknames were endless. But tonight…that fact didn't seem to apply.

Morning arrived, and another scroll awaited Aziraphale's eyes. He groaned while reading its contents in bed and covered his face, not wanting to exit his warm sheets and tartan blankets and comfort. He didn't sleep deeply, but it still was nice and warm. Also, getting up implied he had to deal with his problem head-on, and he was not in the mood for that today.

But what choice did he have? So, he got out of bed, cleaned up, dressed himself in his best clothes, and walked towards the dining area, and on the way there, he spotted Crowley waiting for him.

"You heard, I'm sure?"

"The Princess is coming today. Yeah, I heard," grunted the guard.

Aziraphale sighed. The two walked down to the dining room, the Prince walking slightly in front of his protector.

Aziraphale put on his best smile and moved towards the back of the dining room, into the small parlor where the other royals sat in wait of his arrival. He and Crowley bowed to Gabriel, who motioned for his younger brother to greet the Princess and her family.

"It is an honor to have the great Device family as our guests today. We are truly blessed to be in your company. I am Prince Aziraphale. Welcome to Eden." He bowed his head and smiled charmingly at the four people seated across from him. He bent down and kissed the knuckles of Princess Anathema, who was more beautiful than her portrait could illustrate, and the Queen, her mother, who looked like she could conquer entire empires with nothing but a charming smile.

He bowed to the King and grinned awkwardly at the young Prince accompanying them. Adam, the young man said. "I am Prince Adam. My mummy is the King's sister. She tells me not to talk to people unless I know them, but you seem okay. We can talk if you want to."

Aziraphale stood surprised at the words of the young man, but beamed, nodding his head. He knelt down and held his hand out to the boy. "You can just call me Aziraphale."

Adam grinned. "And you can just call me Adam." He peeked over Aziraphale's shoulder at the strange, tall man glancing at everyone and gazing at the door. The tall man looked at Aziraphale weirdly. Like, there was joy in his eyes that Adam thought he didn't want to show on his face. He then realized. It was the same look his cousin Anathema gave to that weird Prince Newton from the Pulsifer family. The Pulsifers and Devices hated one another. A century-long dispute beginning with their eldest ancestors, Thou-Shalt-Not-Commit-Adultery Pulsifer and Agnes Nutter. The two youths of the families ignored the dispute altogether, quickly falling in love after meeting at several balls hosted by each of their families.

Anathema was enraged when she was told she would marry Aziraphale of the Kingdom of Eden. She wouldn't marry some old man! She would marry the man she loved! She simply would not accept it. But she had no choice. It was either she married Aziraphale or she never met the Pulsifer boy again. So, she joined her family, bringing her love letters from Newton along with her to read when she missed him. Who knows? Maybe Aziraphale wouldn't want her either, and she could fight to marry Newton. Or, he would like her, they'd get married, but she'd still be able to love Newton because of Aziraphale's liberal and understanding nature. Worst case scenario, she gets married and never sees her beloved again.

Adam raised the question, "Who's your weird friend over there?"

Aziraphale tried his hardest not to burst into laughter. He smiled diplomatically as the two families raised eyebrows at the question from the young boy. "That is my personal guard, Anthony J. Crowley. He goes with me almost everywhere."

Crowley scowled. "Your Highness, am I really that strange to you?" He asked through gritted teeth. The kid got on his nerves, but the kid got nerve of his own.

"I mean, you look like you could be a character in a fairytale. Strange and spidery or something like that. Maybe like a snake." He whined when Anathema hit his arm gently.

"Hush now. Enough. Stop bothering these kind men, Adam," she scolded. She smiled as respectfully as she could to the older men. "I'm so sorry. Adam doesn't have many friends to talk to while he's living with us, so he generally talks as he pleases to anyone willing to listen. Please don't take any offense to his behavior."

Aziraphale smiled brightly. "No, not at all. He seems a very bright and curious young man. I'm glad to see he still has interest in asking questions and such. Knowledge is very important at his age."

The Queen and her husband nodded in approval. They liked Aziraphale's wisdom and ability to speak. He seemed like he could be a good father, as well. Very good match for their daughter.

The meeting did go well. Very little conversation between the youths, though. And by the end of three hours, the engagement day, wedding day, and reception day had been finalized. Aziraphale walked up to his room feeling like a pit of despair and terror had settled in his stomach, lungs, and heart.

Crowley watches as his best friend and secret unrequited love wallows in sadness about the loss of freedom. He can't bear to see it, is he goes to Aziraphale's side and pulls him up, strong hands gently grasping broad shoulders.

"Aziraphale, you can't just give up! You always said you respect my determination and willingness to try. If you respect me like that, then you have to do it to. You can't just sit and accept what happens to you. Otherwise, it means you've lost. You have to try. You said you'd give any excuse. Do that!" exclaimed the taller man.

A helpless sigh exited Aziraphale's lips. "But they've set all the dates. What can I do?"

Crowley looked him deep in the eyes, gold meeting deep blue. "You can try."

Newfound determination and strength lit up in Aziraphale's face. "You're right. I can't sit and take this passively. I must try my hardest to fight this."

"But Gabriel!"

"None of that, Aziraphale. I told you my answer. You're getting married, and that's final. Now get out. I have so much work to do."

He whined. "But, but. She isn't ready! You saw it on her face, didn't you? She is too young! She can't deal with married life yet. Especially not with how old I am."

"You're only thirty-five, and it's not about being ready. It's about doing what you have to do to help your kingdom no matter what you feel about the situation. If you don't love us, you can waste your life elsewhere. But if you love us, you'll stay and do what I say. Understood? Out. Now," growled the elder of the two. Aziraphale scampered out of there.

Another protest. "But what if she is too inexperienced? What if she makes a bunch of mistakes in her decisions?"

"She is a princess from a Kingdom just as strong as ours. She's probably smarter than you are. Now stop complaining. You won't change my opinion."

Aziraphale sighed regretfully and walked back to his room. This really was not working out.

"Gabriel, please. It's just not right! It's one thing to force me to get married. I'm already quite old. But she is just a child. She's just reached marrying age. We can't just foist this on her!"

Gabriel groaned. His idiot brother had been pestering him all week about not wanting to marry the Princess Anathema, and Gabriel stood on the edge of the precipice known as murderous rage. "No one is foisting, Aziraphale. Her parents agreed. They like you. And I think she is a fine young woman. You will marry her. No more complaints."

Aziraphale was silent.

"UNDERSTAND?!" Gabriel glared down at the young man, a snarl coming to his lips.

"Yes! I'm sorry, Gabriel!" whimpered Aziraphale. The younger man hurried away once again.

Exhausting as this process was, Gabriel really hoped it would work.

And he would admit it to no one, but he didn't really care about Aziraphale getting married. He didn't care at all. He just wanted the kingdom to see that their rulers could still plan and organize and help their subjects. In fact, Gabriel felt mild guilt at seeing his younger brother always sprint away from him. The eldest son of the Queen never intended to terrify the guy. Aziraphale was just hard to deal with because he wanted to help the people in his own way but also listen to his family.

But Gabriel had to do what was necessary to ensure the success and long reign of the kingdom. So Aziraphale would get married and Gabriel would rule until the Queen was in good health again.

Aziraphale attempted to make Gabriel hear him one last time. He walked into his brother's room when Gabriel was busy reading some kind of book about Eden's laws. "Gabriel? Can I come in?" he asked softly.

The older man peeked over his book and nodded, sighing. "Come in, Aziraphale." When the Prince sat down, the Regent set the book aside and looked at him. "What do you want?"

Aziraphale spoke carefully, quietly. "I want to ask that you rescind the marriage plan. I know you are doing this for the good of the kingdom, and I respect that. But I am asking that you please stop this. Gabriel, Princess Anathema is twenty years of age. She is but a young girl. Should she come here, she would not be treated like a Princess attempting to learn her ability. She would be treated like a Princess expected to know how to rule and lead and live in this new culture and kingdom. She would be constantly lost. There is no guarantee that any of us will be able to guide her. Mother is ill. Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel are definitely not going to help her. Lucian hasn't been seen in years. I have my duties with the people and the nobles. You have to rule. We all have our responsibilities. She will be all alone in this huge palace, and I will have broken my promise to her parents that I'll take care of her and cherish her. It's simply unfair to her. Please, Gabriel. If not for my sake, then at least for hers, stop this."

Gabriel was still sometimes awed at the love in his brother's heart. He couldn't understand why Aziraphale felt so much for people that had nothing to do with the royal family. And now, the young Prince was fighting for Gabriel to think about the wellbeing of a pawn in the political game between the Castles of Eden and Device.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and watching his brother squirm and beg and plead with blue eyes. "Aziraphale. I understand why you feel that way. I understand why you do not want this marriage. But I have made my promise to the King of the Device clan. I cannot take it back just because you ask. It has been written. I can do no more than you can. Please understand." If Aziraphale was soft in asking, Gabriel could be soft in answering. He hated being rough and harsh, but he had to make the tough decisions for the better of everyone. He had to.

Aziraphale, heartache clear on his face, quietly stood and left the room, posture dejected and shoulders weak. The bright, strong soldier of Eden was now a husk of his former self. It broke Gabriel's heart slightly to see that. But Aziraphale would have to make it. Have to figure it out somehow.

"Nothing has worked, Crowley. Nothing. I try so many excuses. So many ideas. But…Gabriel is stubborn as a bull. I can't seem to fix this," explained the Prince. Crowley sighed, nodding his head as he listened to the other man verbalize his woes.

Crowley had a lot of hope for a guard. He had a lot of good ideas and a lot of positivity for someone who scowls as much as he did. He never broke easily. It took a lot to shatter his spirit. But this situation…it really did start to break him. He already had little faith that Aziraphale would love him. Crowley was just a guard. He had no real importance here. He would never be the subject of Aziraphale's romantic attention. But he dreamed and hoped. He always did.

Now, he was giving up more than that. He was losing any hopes that he could have some kind of a future with Aziraphale. No guard would be able to marry or love a Prince. Gabriel would sooner hang Crowley than let him and Aziraphale marry.

So Crowley made his plans. He looked for another guard to take his place. He asked around the castle and tried to be proactive. He also looked for other work. Maybe he could guard one of the nobles or maybe work in another part of the castle. He could always try his hand at being the gardener. He's always had such good luck raising any plants. The little shrubs and trees in his quarters usually flourished more than did the beautiful plants in the garden. However, the flowers he tended to in the garden appeared more beautiful than any of the others.

So it was set. He would be a gardener and one of the guards he talked to would take his place.

"I know…maybe…maybe it's time we just-"

They whipped their heads towards a particular sound. A peculiar sound. A familiar sound.

Horns. Very, very loud horns. Crowley growled. Aziraphale puttered. And the Castle of Eden shivered.

The Prince Lucian, Morningstar of Eden, the First Light of the Queen's love, the beloved of the Kingdom, had returned home.

Lucian was quite the thespian. Loved the theatrics of the Royal musicians. He adored the fanfare and dramatics of his arrival. He went straight to the throne room, where he knew he would see that insufferable fool Gabriel and their equally idiotic younger siblings. Lucian's favorite was always Aziraphale. Good kid. Lots of questions and curiosity. The others were too good. Always doing what Mommy asked without wondering why. But Aziraphale asked in secret. He asked in his own head, and Lucian loved him for it.

The throne room was indeed full of idiotic nobles and royals and, what a wonderful surprise! Aziraphale and that pretty little guard of his, Crowley, stood near the others, both emanating different kinds of chaos. Crowley was wrath and anger in his chaos. Aziraphale was stuttering and unsure and insecure in his chaos.

Lucian smirked as he entered, large blood-red cloak billowing behind him as he walked towards the throne. He bowed slightly to Gabriel and nodded at his siblings. Gabriel scowled. "Lucian. What a surprise to see you in Eden's walls. I thought Mother had banished you for treason."

"Oh, there was a limit to the number of years. Mother has it in her contract with me. Not that she'd tell you those details."

A tic in Gabriel's eye.

"Anyways, I'm back because I've changed. And because living like a renegade is only fun for a little while. I miss the fresh wine and chocolate tarts. I really do want to be back home. If you would allow me, of course, King Regent." Another little smirk on that handsome and obnoxious face, and Gabriel squirmed with discomfort. That demonic jackass Lucian always knew how to push his buttons. And he'd done it just now by requesting to live once again with the family in front of the whole court.

Speaking through his teeth, Gabriel agreed, "I could not force my brother to live elsewhere when he has proven his loyalty to us. Of course you may stay, Lucian. I am not sure what Mother's decision may include when she is better, but while I am ruling, yes. You may stay."

Lucian grinned, looking at his siblings. "How are you all? Still have those anger issues, Sandalphon? And you, Uriel? Still wearing men's clothes, I see. I presume, Michael, that you still are working too much?" He laughed when they flushed red with anger at his words. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Aziraphale, smiling at the younger man. He reached a hand out and gently rested it on the blonde-haired Prince's shoulder.

"How are you, Aziraphale? You've grown older since I last saw you," he said softly. The two seemed to melt a little in relief. Aziraphale smiled, nodding.

"I am well, brother mine. A bit exhausted, but that's to be expected. Lots of work as a Prince. How are you? It has been years. Has the outside world treated you well?" He grasped Lucian's hands in his own, smiling with all the warmth of the sun. He did truly miss the older man. Lucian was the first of the children. He was also the first to leave. Mother has grown frustrated with Lucian's behavior and questioning her in Court and tossed him out for treason. Aziraphale didn't agree, but he couldn't disobey her too. She would have been heartbroken.

"It's alright. A bit too rough in some aspects and a bit too harsh in others. I do not yet know what I will do here, but I hope I stay. I have missed you dearly, Aziraphale. You and your curiosity and your questions," Lucian admitted. The two siblings embraced gently, and Aziraphale was reminded of Lucian basically watching over him from afar their entire childhood. The eldest Prince of Eden would never join him in activities, but Lucian always answered any questions the cherub of the Castle had as a child.

Being the oldest and youngest siblings had such a special influence on their relationship. Lucian was always a father figure to the young Aziraphale, who was the hope and joy for a better future that Lucian believed in every day.

The two released one another, and Gabriel cleared his throat, gazing down at his siblings. "I need someone to guard Lucian at all times. He may have made enemies in the outside world and must be protected while inside Eden's walls."

Crowley carefully lifted his arm before wheedling through the small crowd to stand in front of Gabriel. He bowed his head. "I would be honored to guard Prince Lucian."

Aziraphale's heart clenched. Why was Crowley doing this? Why was he suddenly changing his job? Aziraphale knew his friendship with the guard wouldn't last forever, but he'd hoped it would at least last a few more months before dissolving completely. And here Crowley was, choosing to guard someone else entirely rather than talk to Aziraphale and work through something.

Lucian grinned widely. He was no fool. He knew even when he first left the castle fifteen years ago that Crowley was in love with Aziraphale. It would take an idiot like Gabriel to not see that. And he also knew that, subconsciously, Aziraphale loved Crowley as well. He knew even more certainly that the two were so stupid, they would take a decade or longer to confess their love. Clearly, they hadn't done it yet.

This was his time. His biggest shenanigan. His largest theatrical show since he left. He would make these two show their love and get them married. But first. He had to get one of them jealous. He couldn't make Crowley jealous. That would be too weird. And too much work if he wanted to hire someone to spend too much time around Aziraphale. But this was a pleasant surprise. With Crowley guarding him, he could do a lot more.

So he got to work.

He would hang off of the other man every time they walked anywhere. He would kiss Crowley's cheek in thanks and apology and anything else. He would even sometimes sit far too close to the guard and watch him closely, just to make the guy squirm.

It wasn't too difficult.

For a guard, Crowley was quite the handsome fellow. Not bad-looking at all.

So, he did everything. Everything he could manage. At one point, he has Crowley sit on something so he could plop himself down onto the guard's lap. Everyone knows how eccentric Lucian is and just goes with it. Crowley is internally dying because his treacherous heart still wishes it was Aziraphale sitting on his lap, but instead it's Lucian.

Lucian isn't a bad guy, Crowley thinks. He's just a little too weird. In one way or another, Lucian is always touching him.

On one memorable occasion, the royals (including the Devices, the family of Eden, and Lucian) come down to the dining area for dinner. A beautiful meal is set up for everyone. Aziraphale and Lucian and Crowley walked down together because Lucian requested for his room to be close to his youngest brother's. Partly because he did want to be close to Aziraphale, and partly because he wanted to make the youngest Prince as jealous as possible.

As they walked, Lucian kept a hand on the middle of Crowley's back, not moving it, just keeping it there. Crowley walked calmly, actually cracking jokes and having far too much fun with the Prince.

Lucian and Crowley had a LOT in common. Mostly their humor and interests and their hobbies.

As they walked, Aziraphale felt the beginnings of rage and desire fill his heart. Just seeing Lucian touch Crowley had him grumbling and trying to not slap his brother's hand away. But seeing the two in such high spirits, having so much fun, it sent him reeling. That was him and Crowley last week. They literally were joking around and laughing and having the most wonderful time talking in the gardens. And now? Now Lucian was doing that.

It really was not fair. It was obnoxious, and it made him hate himself. He had no right to feel any of that. Lucian was his brother. Lucian had every right to have fun. Crowley was now Lucian's personal guard. They had every right to enjoy each other's company. Crowley was still a guard and a friend. Aziraphale had no claim to him.

So he tried to ignore them. He tried to avoid meeting Lucian's eyes. He tried to avoid gazing harshly at the hand that Lucian always kept on Crowley. He tried to avoid the beautiful sight of Crowley's neck bared open to the world whenever Lucian said something funny enough to throw Crowley's head back in laughter. He tried not to glower at Lucian for staring at the gorgeous form of Crowley illuminated by the moonlight while watching over everyone.

All in vain, really. No one noticed except Lucian, who smirked softly when Aziraphale couldn't see it. It was working. His plan was slowly falling into place!

Aziraphale, having taken up a new tradition of speaking with Princess Anathema each night before retiring to his quarters, walked to the parlor and waited for her. He set up a little tray of treats and tea that he created last time for her. She really enjoyed it. They did actually have a lot of fun talking. She was very intelligent and quite funny. Not like Crowley, but she had a wonderful sense of humor.

She was very well-read and knew much about policy and ruling and politics in general. They spent several hours talking each time they met, to the pleasant surprise of Gabriel and the Device royal family.

They had thought the two were falling in love or something of the sort. No, instead, they were becoming friends. With each meeting, they learned more new facts about one another and they enjoyed one another's company, but not enough to marry. They ended up discussing this that day: the prospect of having to marry one another. And in this conversation, Aziraphale accidentally let it slip that he wasn't paying attention because he felt quite frustrated with Crowley.

"I am so sorry. I do not mean any disrespect. I simply cannot concentrate."

Anathema sighed, smiling a little. "It's fine. Don't worry about that at all. We may discuss something else entirely or not speak at all. Whatever is your preference."

He gave a hesitant smile. "Thank you. I just cannot help how irritated I am about Crowley's behavior. Letting Lucian touch him like that, and in public, for that matter! I just wish he would talk to me instead of doing all these weird things. Sorry, again. Yes, let's talk about something else. How are your stories doing? I hear you've been able to sell many copies recently."

She smiled, nodding. "Quite." She sipped her tea and watched knowingly as the Prince prattled on like he'd said nothing odd at all. But Anathema, much like that weird Prince Lucian, was very intelligent. She knew many things, especially about love and people. And clearly, Aziraphale was in love. Not just with anyone.

He was in love with that Crowley fellow.

Anathema was excited. What a wonderful way to get out of a marriage. She was concerned that Gabriel would do something to Crowley. That Regent was quite an angry person. He really shouldn't be, considering he rules a kingdom, but she had no say in that.

But she did have a say in other things. She could tell the court she cannot marry Aziraphale because he loves Crowley. That would be a big enough controversy to let her get out of the marriage. Then, she could say they have her support, and her kingdom would protect them should Gabriel try anything. And since Lucian was the eldest, he could marry them if he was so inclined.

Her plan was going to be PERFECT.

The day of the engagement.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE. HOW DARE YOU IMPLY SUCH A DISGUSTING THING ABOUT MY BROTHER?!" Gabriel was raging again, but this time, for other reasons. He could not BELIEVE Princess Anathema would make such a terrible accusation about his brother. Aziraphale? Loving a common peasant? Unheard of. Unlikely. Untrue.

He snarled at her, only calming down slightly when her parents walked up behind her. "She speaks truth. Only a fool could not see their love, Regent. But this is final. We no longer will give our daughter to your youngest brother. This marriage is over. Should you wish to form an alliance, you may send word to our castle. But for now, we will be returning to our home. There are plenty of princes waiting in line for our daughter's hand."

The court could hear the clacking of the Devices' shows as they stood near the corner. Little Adam grinned when he saw Aziraphale and Crowley blush bright red. He was totally right. He leaned back into his cousin and watched the entire ordeal.

Adam pulled on Anathema's sleeve, and she leaned down, placing her ear next to his mouth. "Now you can go marry that Pulsifer guy," he teased. She pinched his cheek and laughed as he rubbed the reddening flesh.

Gabriel stared in horror as his younger brother exited the Court, strength shining in ocean eyes as thundering footsteps sounded like the beating of a war drum.

He stared at Crowley, eyes darkening with anger. "You!"

Anathema shouted out, a smirk on her face. "If you even think of hurting them, Sire, you'll have to answer to the Devices." Gabriel blanched and sat back on his throne, rubbing his temples.

"Of course. Of course I will."

The Queen laughed, smiling warmly. "Oh, my dear, Aziraphale. How wonderful it is to see you again, darling!"

Aziraphale melted, kneeling at her bedside as she rested a hand in his hair. He smiled weakly, eyes glancing over her debilitated form. "Hello, Mother. I have missed you dearly. How are you? Are the nurses treating you well?" He took her other hand in both of his, kissing her knuckles. She still smelled the same. Like sage and honey and sunshine.

His Mother was a powerful woman. After her husband died, she ruled the entire kingdom alone while raising six children. She had always been strong. She never flinched. She made many mistakes. She caused many problems. But she was still his mother. He still loved her more than anything.

He gazed at her tiredly. "Mother. I discovered something today, and I'm scared of it. I don't know what to do. Gabriel wanted me to marry Princess Anathema Device. I didn't want to. She and I are friends now. She is very kind. But…she told everyone that I love Crowley. He is my personal guard. I think I do. I may not have realized it. Anathema promised to protect Crowley because Gabriel wanted to hurt him. I need your advice. What do I do?"

Her laugh was of church bells and morning psalms. "Oh, my love. You know what to do. You just want me to say it out loud."

He frowned. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Mother…what do you mean? I don't know. That's why I'm here asking you. I really need help."

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Oh, Aziraphale. You were always such a peculiar contradiction. So intelligent and so well-read, even when you were a young boy. But you sometimes do not see the answer when it is right in front of you. I suppose it is my fault for not letting you learn on your own."

He raised an eyebrow. Right in front of him? He pulled back and looked at the things in front of him. The Queen's hand. The blankets. The comforter. The edge of the bed. The opposite side of the bed. The floor. The dresser. The lamp atop the dresser. The wall.

He bit his lip and looked in front of him again. What was right in front of him? What was…the ring. It was the ring.

He looked up at her, and she winked. "You can use this one. I don't need it. I'm not married. Frankly, I don't need to be. Tell that boy it's a gift from me."

Tears in his eyes, a grin on his lips, Aziraphale kissed her face a few times, relishing in her joyful squeals and rushed back to the throne room. He sprinted forward and watched the scene carefully. All eyes on him. Crowley seemed terrified, nimble hands clutching his sword. The Devices seemed very amused. Gabriel seemed ready to kill. And the others seemed completely baffled.

He grinned confidently and walked forward in front of Crowley. "Hello, dear boy. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize. I hope you don't mind, the ring is actually an old one. Mother says it's her gift to you. Shall I put it on you now, or do you want to wait for the engagement?"

Crowley choked. And then sighed. And then laughed. And then tossed himself into his angel's arms. And then pulled back to kiss Aziraphale like a dehydrated man seeing water for the first time. They pulled apart, laughing and crying like lunatics.

Aziraphale grinned. "So that's a yes?"

Crowley smacked his shoulder, crying more than laughing now. "Yes, you idiot! That's a yes!" Aziraphale slid the ring on Crowley's hand, beaming at the other man's absolutely enamores expression. The former guard joked, "You better not take this long to make the vows, angel, or we'll have to marry next year."

The two hugged again. Gabriel popped a vein in his forehead. The other children of Eden's royal family basically tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone else in the church, and the rest of the Court clapped wildly.

Somehow, this was an even better solution Gabriel knew. Aziraphale marrying a commoner would tell the people that the Crown still loved them and still cared about them. Reputation saved, Aziraphale happy, Gabriel not in the wrong. All is well.

Well, except for Lucian. That little sneaky bastard left so early in the morning that the guards that fell asleep on duty never ever noticed he was gone.

Anathema grinned. "The first commoner to marry into the royal family is that guy. Crazy to think someone so weird could be a co-ruler one day, isn't it?"

Her mother snorted. "Darling, please. The fact that your lover is that weird Pulsifer boy is far crazier. I approve, but still. He is far more peculiar than this Crowley."

Adam snickered. "Two weirdos will join royal families this year. That's going to be fun!"

The Devices hissed, "ADAM!"


End file.
